Second Chance
by Yin7
Summary: When the Dark Curse was cast Captain Hook some how he is transported to the world without magic.
1. New Beginnings

_Just redoing the first chapter so both the first and second are now one chapter._

 **Chapter 1 New Beginning**

The Evil Queen Regina had just cast her Dark Curse onto the Enchanted Forest. On the opposite side from where the curse was cast were Cora and Captain Hook. "Well looks like your daughter has just released the dark curse," said Hook, "know what?" "Well I will cast a protection spell on this side of the land, so we don't end up in the land of no magic," replied Cora. As she was about to cast the spell Hook mysterly disappeared from Cora side. Cora turned around to see no Captain Hook and just ignored it thinking one less person to deal with later. So she cast the protection spell covering the land she was on to be protected from the curse.

In the forest Pinocchio was waiting by the tree for Snow White and Prince Charming baby. While he was waiting Pinocchio heard whimpering behind the tree. He goes to see that there is a little boy, who had brown hair and was three years old, crying. Pinocchio goes to the boy to see he is ok. "Hey are you ok what's your name," he asked. The boy looks up to him with his blue eyes and replied, "My name is Killian Jones." "Where are your parent's," asked Pinocchio. "I don't know where they are, I'm lost," said Killian. They soon heard a baby crying Pinocchio went to check and saw the baby in the tree with blond hair wrapped in the blanket with the name Emma on it. Once Pinocchio realized it was Charming and Snows baby he picked her up and went back to get Killian. "Come on Killian

They kept walking until they found a diner full of people. A customer saw them coming from the forest. She got out from her seat and went outside to check on them. "Are you children ok," she asked while trying to check Killian for any injury. "I lost my father and I found them on the side of the road," said Pinocchio. While this was happening an employee called the police to let them know about the lost children. Once the police along with a social worker came Pinocchio told them the same story. After Pinocchio finished telling them the story the social worker took the police to the side to inform them where she was taking the kids. Once that was done she took the Pinocchio, Killian, and Emma to her car to start a new life.


	2. The Orphange

_Here is a new chapter._

 **Chapter 2 The Orphanage**

When the social worker got them to the orphange she took them to the office to have their files done. When they were putting down their names they Pinocchio gave them a different name and called him August while Emma and Killian kept their names. The employees of the orphange took them to a different room to change August and Killians clothes and to get Emma into a onsies. August was changed into jeans and a brown shirt, while Killian was given jeans and a black shirt to wear.

When they were done they were taken to a room full of kids and cribs for the babies. The employees just left them there alone with the rest of the kids. August put Emma in one of the cribs when he notice that the crib was starting lose its screws, so he decide to fix it when one of the kids came up to them. "Hey your new here aren't you," he asked, "My name is Max." August looked to him and said, "Yes my name is August and this is Killian and Emma," August said. "My name is Max," he said, "You want to play with us?" August looke at Emma and Killian and then looke back at Max and said, "I need to watch them." "It's ok they will be here while we play," Max said. "Ok," replied August, and he went with Max to play with him and his friends.

 _Time Skip_

It's been over two months since August, Killian, and Emma were brought to the orphange. August made friends with Max and did a lot of things with him, but still kept a watch on Emma like he promised his father. While August was fixing Emma's crib with Killian watching Max came up to them. "Hey August what are you doing," asked Max. "I'm fixing Emma's crib for her," August said. "Well you don't need to keep watching her that's an adults job," said Max. "I made a promise to always watch her," replied August. "You are just a kid," replied Max, "Hey a couple of us are planning to leave this place are you in?" "Yeah I'll bring Emma and Killian along with us," said August. Max looked at August with a serious look and said, " Sorry they can't come with us they will just slow us down," said Max. "But I promised," August started saying. "This is are only chance to get away, because no one wants to adopt a big kid," said Max and he walks away. August looks back at Emma and Killian thinking about what to do. He didn't want to stay in the orphange anymore, but he didn't want to break his promise either. He then looked back at Max thinking he was right about hardly having a chance in being adopted and they would probably separate him from Emma and Killian anyway. That's when he decided he was going to leave with Max, so August went up to Max to tell him he was leaving them.

Later that night August, Max, and some of the other kids woke up to leave. As August was getting out of bed Killian was standing right next to his bed. "What are you doing," asked Killian. August looked at him and said, "Nothing, go back to bed." August got out of bed to go meet the other kids at the window with Killian following after him. Killian tried keeping up and then asking, "Where are you going?" "Some of us are leaving from here," said August. "Can I come too," asked Killian. "No only the big kids are going you have to stay here with Emma," said August. "Ok," replied Killian. When they finally got to the window August and Killian said there goodbyes, and August went down the window to not be seen for a very long time. Killian then went to Emma's crib to sleep next to her promising to keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Been busy with work to finish writing and also just finished watching Netflix series dreamworks Trollhunters it's a a boy named Jim voiced by Anton yelchin who becomes the first human to become troll hunter who's is taught by a troll named blinky voiced by Kelsey grammer. Has a 90s feel to it enjoyed it and can't wait for the fanfiction stories for this show.


End file.
